


Stop, hold on, he shot me down

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, M/M, Planet Bracca (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: For a second, Kestis stops, and suddenly, he is seeing straight into Boba's visor, into Boba's eyes. He feels a punch in his stomach, coming from nowhere, the kid's blue eyes are ice, and his blood feels cold.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Stop, hold on, he shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being far more dark that I intended, but I can't think in a Boba/Cal first meeting that is all laughs and flowers.  
> Also, I'm a sucker for rarepairs and this one has both the Aesthetic and the Characters to be great. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the typos and grammatical chaos. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

The kid is so obvious it is almost painful, bright red hair, trashy clothes, scars across his face, face too pale, freckles too dark, poverty and difficulties hanging heavily on him. A common, unimportant scrapper from Bracca, a devotee of the Order. 

Cal Kestis, according to the records.

Surviving Padawan. 

Enemy of the Empire. 

Boba Fett's current bounty. 

The hunter couldn't stop himself to wonder how much of a Jedi the kid was, how much he learned before his Order had fallen. Enough? A bit? Nothing at all?

Boba’s eyes narrow behind the visor of his green helmet. He has been sitting perfectly still for twenty minutes listening to the sound of his breath against the tinted plate of transparisteel. He is a patient hunter, but the day is cold and the wind beats down against his armor. 

Kestis moves, and Boba take a step behind. He know they are close in age, kid had to be at the War when Boba went to prison. If Boba fails, the Empire will send the Inquisitors, and while Boba can't care less about Bracca or the kid destiny, he need the credits of this bounty.

_Stars know he is only a man trying to make his way through the Galaxy._

Also, he can't deny to be a bit disappointed. Kestis, even under all the weight of his missfortune, isn't bad looking. Had they met in another circumstances, maybe in one questionable cantina or in a even more questionable Fuel Station, Boba would have paid one credit or two for his company. Or, just maybe, one or two drinks for both of them, if Kestis was willing to spend the night with him.

The sound sensors on his helmet bring him news from far away; the chirps of the planet’s old machinery, the buzzing of the close ships, the rustle of the wind in the scrap lines. 

Bracca is a miserable planet, but not miserable enough to Boba standards, he'd seen worse. 

Without the helmet, these sounds would be muted by the ever constant sprinkle of the rain against his armor and the soil, which has been identified and dampened to highlight less constant noise. 

A few miles away, lies Fett’s old ship, Slave I, taking Bracca's insalubrious rain like he is. It was a difficult walk on rough terrain carrying all his armor, weapons and equipment, but he isn't going to waste rocketpack fuel if it is not completely necessary.

For a second, Kestis stops, and suddenly, he is seeing straight into Boba's visor, into Boba's eyes. He feels a punch in his stomach, coming from nowhere, the kid's blue eyes are ice, and his blood feels cold. 

_Has this what his father had feel back then? Staring right into a Jedi eyes? Was their power that strong, even coming from an untrained one?_

Now is Kestis turn to take a step behind. 

The hunt has begun.

He'll play with him, letting him run and reeling him in. If the kid is lucky, he’ll take him alive, and if he isn't not too annoying, he’ll let him live for a while. 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
